


drag your canines along my neck, make me yours

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Sex, there aren't spoilers i don't think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: After a rough battle, Tatsumi returns with .... Hyde? How can he make him turn back? And what about the lack of mana problem?
Relationships: Hyde | Berserker/Kitano Tatsumi, Jekyll/Kitano Tatsumi
Kudos: 13





	drag your canines along my neck, make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello: some things as per usual
> 
> \- first of all, hyde in prototype fragments looks like [this](https://www.aniplexplus.com/res/SGFrJp?w=510&h=510). so. i have made him more human like, so it isn't 100% feral, but there is knotting, and at the beginning he is more animalistic. if you are not interested in this then, do not read this.  
> \- there aren't spoilers to fragments but there are some references to what team berserker does in the first couple of days  
> \- rimming, biting, blood drinking and some dirty talk as well as some small more gorier descriptions (very brief! but just in case)  
> \- BUt if you wanna read a version of this set up with tatsumi and jekyll that doesn't end with werewolf sex then! i'd recommend [basium by starwake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547132) which while didn't 100% inspire this fic, definitely put me on the right track

The fight had gone wrong.

Tatsumi’s leg is a little worse for wear and he has a headache bubbling just above his right eye. Setagaya feels so far away from the Reiroukan estate, and he curses himself for fighting an enemy that lives such a long distance from his apartment. He shouldn’t have used his mystic eye, but he was unsure if the two of them would be alive if he hadn’t. 

He lays on the floor of the apartment. His Achilles tendon screams at him as he closes his eyes and thinks over that night’s proceedings. Honestly, he should just be happy that Elza had not seen him evacuating the scene, he is sure she would chew him out about fighting people on his level and the meaning of being a hero of justice. He covers his eyes with his arm - at least she probably knew some healing magic.

And probably would know what to do with _him_.

Tatsumi moves his arm back and rises to his elbows. Something must have happened during the battle. Usually, when Berserker used his noble phantasm, it was for a couple of minutes. He would transform into that mass of black fur and shadows, red, demonic eyes staring one down, with claws that could easily rip trees apart. But it was temporary, and soon, like a mist being blown away by a strong wind, Berserker would return, with his sunny smile and light blonde hair. He hadn't even really _talked_

This was the nature of Berserker: two servants in one - the famous Dr Henry Jekyll and Mr Edward Hyde. Now, he was stuck as Hyde. 

__

Hyde hovers over him, the hellhound’s claws trapping Tatsumi in place. He bristles when Tatsumi moves, but pulls back to give him more space when the master sits up. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, without Hyde’s strength, he’s unsure if he would have made it home had his servant not carried him. And his grasp was not harsh, he rested in his arms wedding-style. He had been quite surprised at the softness of his fur - and well, it was better than Jekyll trying to carry him back.

Those devilish red eyes peer down onto him. And yet, this was just another side of his beloved servant.

Tatsumi reaches out, and Hyde pulls back a little. “Shh, don’t worry,” he says, and the werewolf approaches again. His hand brushes the fur on his neck, his command seals shining against the dark void of his pelt. “Thank you… for saving me back there.” 

Hyde seems to appreciate the touches, as his head lolls to the side to give him more access. He’s brushed Jekyll’s hair before - just to touch, he was curious - and the feeling is similar now. Some of the hair near his neck is matted, but for the most part it’s quite soft. 

Tatsumi’s eyes wander up to Hyde’s face. He’s kissed Jekyll’s lips - chastely of course! It had simply been for a demonstration. That priest had explained the importance of mana transfer, and he had to make sure it worked! He swallows hard.

He can feel the dull buzz of mana between them. Using up his noble phantasm so much like this must have meant he was getting low - nevermind the battle he had had that night. Tatsumi reaches up to guide his face down. His face is more of a muzzle, but his body is more human, ending with powerful claws. This is the first time he'll be speaking to him and he's nervous. Should he address him like a dog? Best to try it out first. 

“Hey there Berserker,” Tatsumi says, playing with his ears. “Low on mana?”

Hyde growls in response. Tatsumi bites down on his lip. When the servant opened his mouth, he could see that maw - the teeth that could easily rip him to shreds. What was he doing? He would have to exchange fluids, anyways. That meant...tongue? Tatsumi blushed hard. No no, this was insane!

“Sorry no, this is, this is ridiculous. I will find another way.” He scoots back away from him, eliciting a soft whine from Hyde as his hands stopped petting him. Tatsumi sighs, “Food, food helps, right? I think that priest said so. I can run over to the convenience store and grab you some food! You like the rice balls, right? I'll pick some up!”

But when he gets up, his Achilles tendon screams at him, and he falls back down onto the floor. Hyde’s right there, his nose inspecting Tatsumi’s face. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he says, trying to push Hyde’s mouth away from him. He kisses him on the cheeks, his tongue rolling over his face. It catches Tatsumi’s tongue as he tries to push him off, and a buzz of mana runs through his body. 

Hyde feels it too, and he pulls away, his red eyes blinking. Tatsumi can almost see Jekyll when he looks up at him - he imagines Jekyll’s worried expression, his frazzled hair and his blush as he apologizes repeatedly. If only he were here instead. He could fix Tatsumi’s heel (he was famously a doctor, after all!) , he would know what to take to make him feel better, they could brainstorm on ideas for low mana. Or he could kiss him...or maybe do more… That priest had hinted at other ways to exchange fluids. He quickly shakes away the thoughts that threaten to make him hard.

But he couldn’t do any of that with this form. 

“Jekyll?” He tries to draw him out instead. Maybe if he just talks to him, he will snap out of it. He had seen it in movies. His mind tried to remember every single werewolf movie he’s ever seen - but he has no silver, and the night is still very young.

This only appears to make Hyde angrier. He leans in and sneers. Hyde’s mouth pushes Tatsumi’s chin up, revealing his neck that he scrapes with his teeth. It makes him let out a sharp intake of breath. His teeth don’t hurt too much, it’s an exciting scrape that does an amazing job at distracting him of the pain in his heel.

“Ah, berserker, pl-” Tatsumi begins, but is interrupted by another growl. The werewolf stares at him with angry but patient eyes. He’s waiting for something.

“H-Hyde.”

He kisses his face - Tatsumi gets the message.

“Hyde, please, I’m sure we can find another option,” Tatsumi says, but Hyde has found another prize. He’s almost ashamed to admit how his previous thoughts of Jekyll, and the bites along his skin have made him hard against his jeans. Hyde looks from the tent in his pants back up to him, as if to taunt him. 

Jekyll was very brief when describing Hyde’s personality. A lover of alcohol, violence and well…

A clawed finger runs along the curve of his bulge. Tatsumi breathes sharply.

A lover of sex.

“Please,” Tatsumi moans. Hyde dips low and runs his tongue along his crotch. He bucks his hips up to meet him. He’s sure the other is smiling.

Tatsumi’s more than certain that Hyde could rip his clothes easily, but he holds his hands up. “Okay, just...just one second please.” He has to be careful with his legs as he pulls his pants down, revealing his boxers. He’s faster as he slips out of his jacket and shirt. Hyde’s been patient up until then, but his mouth returns now. He bites into his neck, hard enough to draw blood and make him woozy. He licks up the blood greedily and once again Tatsumi feels the buzz from the mana transfer.

He wonders if he’ll stop once he has his fill, but Hyde moves down, tongue lazily flicking over each nipple. He bites them so there’s a ring of bite marks around each. Scratches run down his sides as Hyde holds onto his hips with his claws, keeping him in place. Each time he feels Hyde’s hot breath, he moans hard. His boxers are starting to feel wet.

Thankfully, Hyde rip those for him. Perhaps it is due to his impatience. Hyde grabs onto his ankles, cackling at the scream Tatsumi gives him as he grabs a little too hard on the one in pain. Despite everything, however, his dick is hard against his stomach, dribbling precum as he whispers out for Hyde.

“Hyde, please,” he whines at the sudden pause. Hyde surveys him like the predator who has finally caught his prey. He is definitely smiling - he is enjoying himself. And the sudden burst of mana from Tatsumi’s blood added to his energy. If he wished, he could tear him open, dine on his flesh, and drink up his iron.

Not that Tatsumi would be in any position to stop him. His eyes are once again drawn to Hyde’s canines. His mind drifts back to the story Jekyll told him. Ultimately, they were the same person. This was just Jekyll’s kept desires. His heart jumps.

Hyde leans down and presses his face in between Tatsumi’s ass, his tongue swiping at his hole. His voice hitches in his throat and his thighs shake, but Hyde’s grip on his ankles remain firm. Claws scratch at the sensitive skin around the bone. The tongue dips in and starts to open him up. All he can do is thrust against him, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck, Hyde, please, please,” he begs, placing a hand over his mouth to suppress moans. Gosh, it feels so wrong, but he cannot deny how good Hyde’s tongue feels as it stretches him. 

Hyde stops his movements and growls. He gets the hint - he pulls his hand away and Hyde drinks up each moan that exits his lips.

He is so close, he knows, and he closes his eyes in ecstasy. He focuses on the claws on his feet, Hyde’s lips against him, and his tongue that snakes even further inside of him. Tatsumi’s hands grip the floor mat.

His legs are dropped suddenly and Hyde takes no precaution when he is flipped over. Tatsumi shouts, but he is but a puppet at this point. His mind felt muddied by lust. Gosh, he was so close - couldn’t Hyde just fuck him with his tongue a little bit more? But when something hard rests on his back, Tatsumi becomes quite aware of the next step.

“Wait, wait, Hyde,” Tatsumi begins, but Hyde’s teeth bite down on his shoulder. The buzz of mana coupled with his clouded mind makes him moan out in delight - and Hyde groans happily as he sucks more of his blood. Hyde arranges him so he’s on his knees, his hands pinning him and his soft werewolf fur tickling his back.

Tatsumi is still recovering from the electric bite when he feels Hyde’s dick press against his hole, jolting him out of his reverie. But it feels so good. His body wants this, begs for it after being left empty. And Hyde was so _hard_ , Tatsumi hated to admit that it made him want more. If Hyde was this excited - then Jekyll wanted this, too. Wanted _him._

Hyde has already prepared him enough for his patience, and does not shy away from fucking him strong. And Tatsumi needs it, feeling his hard cock push all the way inside of him with one, foul swoop. He does not consider to wait for him to get adjusted - he draws out until all that remains is the tip, before pushing back inside hard. A whine escapes Hyde’s lips.

“Shit, you’re so big,” Tatsumi moans, balling his hands into fists. All he can do is stay perfectly still - Hyde’s fangs are still keeping him where he kneels. But he begins to rock back onto Hyde’s dick, wishing to be filled more. It elicits a snarl. Tatsumi’s head swims.

He picks up the pace. Quick, erratic thrusts push him closer and closer to the edge. The dick feels so big inside of him, it hits the perfect spots that make him see stars. And it’s fast and dirty, too - berserker keeps it up, jack-hammering him. He was a monster after all. 

Hyde’s mouth pulls away and he straightens up his back. His claws are now on his hips - more scratches for the next day. “Look at you,” Hyde says with a chuckle. 

Tatsumi gasps, “Jekyll?” Was he coming back to his senses? Was the mana working?

He growls and seats himself in fully, “You’d do best to know who’s fuckin’ ya.” Hyde’s hands move his head back so he can see the werewolf’s face.

“Y-you, you can talk,” Tatsumi moans. 

“Of course I can!” He barks, hands palming at Tatsumi’s ass. “But oh God, seein’ ya beg for my werewolf cock, it was too good to pass up!” Hyde pushes himself in further, rolling his head back. He shrugs his shoulders, “Well, it doesn’t matter much - I would’ve just railed ya no matter what.”

Hyde bends back down and brings his canines close to Tatsumi’s ear, “Can’t have that dweeb have all the fun, right?” He resumes his pace and makes stars appear in the corner of Tatsumi’s vision. “Plus, you want this, right? A good fucking?” He cackles, “Of course you do. It’s all on your face! Well don’t worry, honey! I’m here for you!”

Tatsumi cannot reply, letting his head drop back down when Hyde releases his grip. He looks in between his legs, past his own arousal, to the large dick that was currently fucking him into a moaning mess. 

He’s already so close from Hyde’s tongue that it does not take much more. Hyde is talented - he knows exactly what to do. It’s greedy and sloppy, like Tatsumi is just something for Hyde to fuck, but he savours the feeling. There’s no soft touches on his dick that Jekyll may have given him. Hyde expects to come, if Tatsumi does then it does not matter to him.

“I-I’m close,” Tatsumi admits. 

Hyde barks, “Already! Ha! Fine, I’ll get serious then.” Somehow, he’s able to increase the pace, and suddenly…

“Ahh, there it is,” Hyde sighs blissfully, rubbing the knot that has formed at the base of his dick. He grinds it against Tatsumi’s hole as he fucks him, but there’s not as much force, just enough to give him a sample. 

“Is, is that,” Tatsumi whimpers, holding back a moan as it dips inside of him partially before Hyde withdraws.

“Yep, my knot,” Hyde says plainly, his fingers holding Tatsumi open. “D’ya want it?” His master moans in response. “Hm, I’m gonna need the words: ‘Oh Hyde! I need your big, fat knot inside of me!’”

“Please,” Tatsumi offers instead.

Hyde scoffs, rutting his knot against his entrance like some...well, dog. “That’s not enough! C’mon!”

Tatsumi moans out - gosh the feeling of it is so good that…

“Please, Hyde, I need your knot.”

He cannot see it - but the smirk drips from his voice as he says, “Good, master.” 

Hyde thrusts in suddenly, filling Tatsumi with his knot. It connects the two of them, and the new openness inside of him is all he needs. 

He comes around the knot, and Hyde fucks him the whole time, laughing as he does so. “There ya go, master!” He doesn’t let him recover - he’s to be used, after all - and continues fucking him until he comes undone as well, filling Tatsumi completely. It’s overwhelming, and makes Tatsumi’s cock jump again. 

Hyde falls on top of him, his knot keeping the two of them together. “Lemme try,” Hyde says, trying to pull himself out. It only makes Tatsumi gasp in pain and pleasure. Hyde rolls his eyes. “Fuck, fine, just. Wait a bit.”

“Y-yes, please,” Tatsumi croaks out.

Hyde pulls him against his chest, spooning him. He cocks an eyebrow at Tatsumi’s returned arousal. “I mean - unless ya wanna go again?”

* * *

“Look at you!” Jekyll is at the point of tears. He’s awake before Tatsumi, wringing his hands in nervousness. He dares not touch, tracing the air above the bite marks and scratches on Tatsumi’s body. “Ah, what did I, no what did _he_ do to you!” He’s blushing now as he tries to rack his brain for a memory that is not his own.

Tatsumi waves his hand, “Don’t worry - I’m fine, I promise.”

Jekyll’s mouth turns into a squiggly line, “I-is there anything I can do?” 

“... Can you grab me an aspirin?”

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my friends for making me write this.
> 
> this also goes out to everyone who has written hyde fics where the master character doesn't want hyde to come out during sex. im not saying you're cowards - but also, hyde coming out is a bonus.
> 
> anyways if you wanna shout about tatsujekyll with me @avicebro on [twitter](https://twitter.com/avicebro) and [tumblr](https://avicebro.tumblr.com)


End file.
